Field of Paper Flowers
by BlackHuricane
Summary: When you fall in love with the enemy of your enemy is a good thing right? Right now Kagome wonders how she succeeded in seducing the thief demon Yoko Kurama. But will his feelings be returned? IYXYYH Rating may go up!


-

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!!! Also my first fic posted here so please no flames!!! I accept criticism but, no flames!!!

--------------------------------

Chapter I

Pure White Rose

"I can't believe him!!!" Kagome practically screamed standing up from the hot spring making her big breasts bounce a little. "How could he say such things as my breasts are too big in his brother's front!!!" yelled Kagome punching a rock

"Kagome-chan calm down!!" Sango said trying to calm her friend only to fail miserably "You know how he is...but on this I must agree with him...somehow..." Sango whispered the last sentence in hope her best friend hadn't heard her.

"What did you said?" yelled Kagome starting tickling Sango who immediately begun laughing and yelling at Kagome to stop "Why should I stop? After all I have to big breasts..." giggled the dark-haired girl

"F...hihihhihihihihihihih...ine...hihiihhhhhihihihhhhhhi...YOUR BREASTS ARE SMALL!!!!!" Sango yelled making Kagome stop her fierce tickling

"Sango-chan...I SAID MY BREATS AREN'T THAT BIG!!! BUT THEY'RE NEITHER SMALLL!!!!!" Kagome yelled hugging Sango from behind her back and rubbing her body against hers "See?"

At this both burst into fits of giggles that turned into pure laughter. Unknown to the two a pair of piercing golden eyes were watching their movements very closely, especially Kagome's. As the girls got out the spring the mysterious person couldn't help but, lick his lips.

Smirking he looked once more at the beautiful girl before disappearing in the night.

-------------

Hearing a twig snap both girls looked at the cherry tree expecting those two perverted man's to come out and try apologizing but, when nothing happened the two relaxed and continuing dressing while chatting about this and that.

"So how is your training going Kagome-chan?" Sango asked while gathering her belongings

"Fine I could say. Since Kaitou-sama joined as I've learned a lot of new techniques not to mention that I've become sexier..." she said in a sensual voice making Sango laugh so hard her clothes fell from her hands.

"You're sexier? So that's what the old pervert man was fallowing..." Sango giggled as a smile appeared on Kagome's features.

"But...it made me fell more beautiful..." whispered Kagome as Sango draped her right hand across Kagome's shoulders and the two started going towards the village

"You know that my panties disappeared last night?" Sango asked as both stopped

Kagome's eyebrow started to twitch and she clenched tightly her right fist.

"THAT PERVERT PANTIE STEALER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kagome making a crowd of birds flee away as fast as possible

----------------

Miroku sat nearby the fire looking nervously at the old man with wooden stick near him. Then suddenly the man started searching for something in his bag making Miroku gulp his saliva and watch as the old man took out...a pair of baby blue panties which belonged to Sango.

"Amazing!!!" Miroku said with shinning eyes touching Sango's panties "Oh, please, oh, great master of panties teach me how to steal girls underwear's!!!!"

"MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sango throwing Hiraikotsu at the perverted monk

"Sango, dear wait it's not what you think!!! I was trying to get your panties back!!!" Miroku tried excusing himself only to make Sango blush ten shades of red

"WHY YOU PERVERT MONK!!!!!" Sango yelled again starting to chase the monk

The old man dressed with a dark brown cloak laughed like a maniac but, stopped immediately when Kagome hit him upside his head with a rock.

"Pervert!" she breathed angered before taking a paper fan and starting to chase him

From the branch he sat on Inuyasha sneezed before looking stuffily at his companions. Those fights had become a routine for him and he enjoyed every moment of them. Because right know he had a family to protect and love but, what he enjoyed the most was that his feelings had always been returned by the others.

"I'm glad I meet everybody..." whispered Inuyasha smiling as Shippo jumped on his head

"Inuyasha did you got a fever? I thought I heard you say I'm glad I meet everybody!!" Shippo said alarmed annoying Inuyasha "Do you need some medicine? I'm sure Kag..."

"Shut up!!!" Inuyasha yelled punching Shippo, making the poor fox-demon fly two feats in the air before colliding with a tree

"Kagome, Inuyasha hurt me!!!" Shippo cried as Inuyasha tried excusing himself

"Inuyasha sit!!!" and so another normal day with the Inu-gang passed.

-----------

Hidden from their view a fox-demon looked at the gang that dared to fight Naraku amusement clearly shinning in his golden eyes. Taking a blood red rose from his waist-length silvery hair he threw it in the clearing stopping the gang from whatever they were doing, which was fighting each other until one gave up or fell unconscious.

"Who's there?" asked Inuyasha unleashing Tessaiga and pushing Kagome behind him "Show yourself!!" the half-demon yelled searching the forest for a sign

"Half-breed you'd better be as good as I heard you are." came a voice from above as a fox-demon leaped on the ground unleashing a whip with thorns towards Inuyasha who tried dodging it.

Unfortunately the whip had unbalanced him a little so Tessaiga went flying some meters in the air when the whip collided again with it. Growling Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and raced towards the full-fledged demon that dodged his attack easily.

Inuyasha cursed the got up only to be attacked by the demon's whip. Kagome couldn't stand it anymore so she immediately rune between the two with her hands making some strange movements. Seeing her, the demon raised his eyebrows and thought why not a little play with her.

He slowed down his movements and attacked her with his feasts which Kagome dodged successfully, annoying him so he moved faster. Unfortunately for him he didn't realize Kagome was moving in a spiral motion. The single one who seamed to realize was the old man named, Kaitou.

Then suddenly Kagome pulled backwards her fists and pushed them in the demon's direction while yelling: "Hiryu Shoten Ha!!!!"

The demon's eyes went wide as his hot aura collided with the girl's cold one, sending him flying some good feats in the air. The demon couldn't help but, smirk at the human woman who did this to him.

Landing gracefully on the ground he raised his hand that was bleeding and licked it before spitting it out. Meanwhile Kagome was kneeling on the ground breathing heavily, when Miroku and Sango rune in her front shielding her.

"Kagome-chan, are you okay?" asked Sango holding up Hiraikotsu and aiming the demon

Kagome nodded slowly feeling to exhaust to answer the question. Her eyes were looking blankly in her front trying to adjust to the moon's light for the blast had blinded her temporarily.

"I'm impressed." she hared the demon say "Now days you don't find a person that could actually even touch a demon, not to say hurt him. Good job human, but you half-breed you didn't even rose to my expectation." he said threw at Kagome's feats a white rose before disappearing.

Kagome stared a little at the flower fort ward in the ground before falling unconscious.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hiryu Shoten Ha:**

_**Flying Dragon Ascension Blast (Hiryu Shoten Ha): Creates a whirlwind using an opponent's hot, angry battle aura against the cold, indifferent battle aura of the person using this technique, when moving in a spiral motion. This attack is from the anime/manga Ranma ½.**_

**R&R!!!!**


End file.
